A Whole New World
by MyHeartsNorth-is-a-DecoySoul
Summary: After the Winchester brothers die for the final time, Billie goes to great lanks to send them where they will not be able to come back from the dead again. Unbeknownst to the brothers or even Billie, this new universe will host danger & the greatest adventure story the brothers could never have ever dreamed of in either of their lives. A trip to another galaxy!
1. Ch 1 Re-birth

A Whole New World

Dean and Sam led a long, tragic life, one consisting mostly of two people just trying to survive; and they did. For a long time they fought the good fight and they fought it well. They won time and time again until they won more times than they themselves could count. But in the end everyone dies.

And no-one know this more than Death.

When the day of Sam and Dean Winchester's deaths finally come to pass for the last time Billie, the former Reaper turned new Death, is ready. She has a plan, a plan that will make sure that the Winchester brothers will not be able to rise again from the ashes. She knows that if they are sent to Heaven (or even Hell for that matter – though she is Death, not cruel) they could just be brought back to life like all the other times they both have died. So she chooses the third option that is at her disposal.

Dean is standing over his own dead body while he watches the events unfold without him. Sam stopped breathing a few minutes before him-self and now the two of them watch as both Castiel and Jack morn their passing.

Jack was taking it the hardest, and if Dean was going to be honest with him-self, he was not surprised. He knew that Jack looked up to them like Fathers and he was taking their deaths hard. He was just a kid after all. An innocent. Dean still kicked himself for not seeing it sooner. He really hoped that the kid would be okay.

"Cas will look after him"

Dean turned at the sound of Sam's voice, who had moved up next to him while he was distracted.

"I know"

At that moment time seemed to slow way down. Each second that passed started to feel like an hour, until the passage of time could not be distinguished.

"Hello Boys"

"Billie", Dean acknowledged as they turned around to face her. She was standing at the far side of the room and started slowing walk toward them.

"I hope that you boys are ready, because I am not taking no for an answer. As you both know well by now, 'what's dead should stay dead.'" Bill intoned to them.

"We understand", Sam said earnestly. "We really do, and we swear no tricks or gimmicks, or deals this time. We're okay with staying dead for good this time"

Billy gave them a long hard look before replying. "I believe you," she said, "but the question is will your friends? Would you be able to tell me with certainty that they will not try to bring you back again?" The mentioning of the rest of their family brought their attention back to the time frozen forms of Cass and Jack.

Jack, kneeling between both of their unmoving forms still holding Dean's hand and in the other clutching onto Castiel's trenchcoat. At the same time Cass was standing over Jack in a defensive manner with his hand resting on Jack's shoulder protectively. While the sight warmed their hearts, they also knew that Billie was right.

There was a good chance that even though Castiel had promise to not interfere in the event of their deaths he may or may not intend to keep that promise. There was also the kid. No one knew if he had the power to bring people back from the dead or not. But there was no doubt in their minds that after Jack recovered from his grief that he would try.

Now understanding Billy's dilemma, Dean asked her, "So what is your plan exactly? I assume that since you brought it up that in a match of wills Jack would be able to overpower you, or at the very least it's what you're worried about."

"I'm not so sure, Dean" Sam said, catching up on the former Reapers problem. "I don't think it's about whether Jack can overpower her or not. It's about whether he is strong enough to break us out of Heaven isn't it?" Sam asked.

"Sam is of course correct," Billie agreed, "It's not so much a question of who would overpower who at this point, but of would he break into what is left of Heaven to get the two of you back? Because I have no doubt that he has the power to do so if he so wished.

"But do not be fooled into a false sense of security." Billie warned. "There is a 3rd option that I can use at my disposal."

With a quick look at each other, Sam asked, "And what exactly would be option number 3?

After Billy explained her plan, they had to agree that it was a good idea. Instead of sending them to Heaven (or Hell to Dean's great relief) she was sending them to an alternate Earth in an alternate universe. There Billie explained that there was no way that any Angel or Nephilim, no matter how powerful, would be able to bring them back to their Earth.

But that didn't mean they still didn't have questions of their own.

Dean, "Wait, when you say you'll send us to an alternate universe, what do you mean exactly?"

"And how can you be certain that Jack would not be able to fine us and bring us back to this one?" Sam butted in.

"One, I never said that your Nephilim wouldn't be able to find you in your new reality, just that he would be powerless to bring you back. I myself will also be powerless to reveal myself to you or to change your situation until the two of you die again in your next life. At which point I would then be able to take your souls to be reincarnated again if that is your wish."

"So you'll still be able to claim our souls from this other universe? But I thought you said that there are no supernatural creatures where you're sending us?" Sam asked a bit confused.

"Yes, you are right Sam, but there is still death, and wherever there is death there is me." Billie explained patiently.

"I just have one finally question before we agree," Dean said. "Will we still be together, Sam and I? Will we still be brothers?"

Billie took a second to look the brothers over before answering with a slight curve of her lips, "I just had a feeling that one of you would ask that question. And the answer is I don't know if you will still be brothers, or even related. But let me finish!" she said as she raised a finger at them to stay silent. "As I was saying, I don't know how the two of you will know each other in your next life, but I can promise that you will be together."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Well Sam, I'll be tying your souls to one another. That way wherever one of you goes the other can follow." Billy reassured. "That said, it does not mean that when one of you dies in your new life that the other will automatically die as well. The surviving brother will live out the remainder of their life, while the other has the option to either move on or to wait for the other with myself." Then with all that said and done the brothers gave her twin nods of understanding and agreement.

(4 years)

Dean Colt woke up much like he did every morning since he started his new life; warm, comfortable, and excited to start a new day. Man he could get use to this, and if Dean was being honest, he was. Though for some reason he had the vague impression that life was not always so good, but he had no idea why. This house was the only place he and his small family have ever lived in, so why does he remember another house and a fire? Why does he remember a stranger as his father? And why is this "Daddy" handing him his brother Samuel as a baby and telling him to run? 'None of this can be right', Dean thought, 'Sam is my twin brother and we are not babies. It must have just been a dream'.

A slight noise of dishes clacking together and the fragrant smell of meat cooking from the kitchen then got his attention.

'Mom's up early', he thought with a smile, 'that's good. That means she must be feeling better.'

In all honestly he was glade their mother was feeling better. It had seemed for a little while that she was having trouble sleeping lately and would take to the grown-up juice, which would then make her really unhappy and sometimes sick in the mornings. She wasn't Mary Winchester by any stretch, but she was their mother and Dean knew that she loved them.

As far as Mary Winchester goes, neither of the twins knew where they got the idea for her. She was just there daydream 'Mommy' when their real Mommy was too busy to play with them. Sam being the smarty-pants he is said that she must be the mom version of Mary Poppins.

(7 years)

Dean woke-up early on a lazy Saturday morning looking over to the other side of the room where Sam rolled over to face him. "Good Morning", Sam grumbled as he too woke-up. "Good Morning Sam", Dean replied more coherently.

"Are you really for today?" Sam asked.

"Hmf, no.. Ugh, it's going to be a long day."

Today after all is what was known in the Colt Family as "Inspection Day". "Inspection Day" only came around once every few months, but without fail it always seemed to give their mother anxiety. Dean and Sam really didn't understand why; it's not like it was CPS at the door. Not that they really would know first-hand but they did watch a lot of TV and seemed to have really good imaginations because they have both dreamed of another life in which they had to pack-up and run from CPS on occasion.

Instead it was a regular lawyer type man, in his early 30's that came to spend time with them for the day, and ask them a bunch of silly questions.

"How is school going?

What is your favorite class?

How is [insert latest of Mom's boyfriends] treating you?"

One time after one of his visits when they were 5, Sam asked if he was their Father. It turned out that he wasn't. In the end they weren't that surprised, but a strange feeling of disappointment came over them as a suppressed fantasy that their Father was watching over them was crushed.

Dean signed and decided to get up and help with the morning preparations, after all Mr. Wolfe would be arriving around lunch time and there was a lot cleaning that needed to get done before he arrived. The house was a mess as it was and he hated to see the pitying looks that Mr. Wolfe gave their Mother at the state of the house.

Katherine "Kate" Colt

Age: 24

Mother of: Dean and Samuel Colt

Ages: 7 years

Mr. Andrew Wolfe reviewed the file that he and his employer had on the young Colt family before his appointed visit with them. He always like to keep up with the family's well-being to better assess how the boys have being growing and maturing. And if he was being honest he was looking forward to seeing them again. The boys had just turned 7 and he was curious to see what topics in and out of school interested them these days.

He was also there to see how Ms. Colt has been doing and to make sure that she was still a component guardian to her children; which was of course the main reason his employer sends him on these trips to Kansas. After all, Mr. Wolfe rationalized, that was the main reason she was getting paid the money she was getting. The second reason was of course to buy her silence so she would not be tempted to tell the boys' father of their existence. Because the moment the father finds out about his children the money will stop coming. At that moment Ms. Colt would have bigger problems on her hands seeing as all this time she has been unemployed, living off of his employer's money.

He was not at all that surprised. His employer was giving them charitable amount, enough for the three of them to live on. Mr. Wolfe just wished that Ms. Colt made better choices in boyfriends and drank less. But alas, it was not his place to judge.. just to inform.

Xxxxx

Author's Note:

I updated this chapter to mend some grammar errors that were noted by some readers, as well as clean up the story plot a little.

I also would like to relieve some worries about the "Last name change" I decided to make in this story. I figured that it would be a little too convenient for the brother to have the same last name as their first life. But have no fear, I have a plan.

At this time I would like to give special Thanks to Clamityjane and their series "Puddle Jumping" for the inspiration for this fic.


	2. Chapter 2 - Missing

To be honest, I have no idea how far I'm going to be taking this story. But have no fear, I have not intention of abandoning it anytime soon.

This chapter is manly from the POV of Jack O'Neil/SG-1

I took the liberty of skipping ahead in the timeline to where the boys are young adults. Keep the story rolling nicely.

The plan is to introduce Atlantis in chapter 3 or 4.

I would also like to mention that I have not been using a beta reader, so comments and questions are welcome, as well as constructive criticism.

/and now the Story/

As the years passed and the brothers grew up they remembered a little more about their previous life in the form of dreams. Some good. Some not so good. Some with monsters and other creatures that go bump in the night. Others where the only monsters are those of the human variety.

When the boys were young they would talk about their dreams all the time. the differences, the similarities. It got to the point where they would talk about them as if that was real life. And to them it was, it was their 'previous' life. However, their mother and teachers did not see it that way so as they got older they soon stopped talking about them all together. Even still, they were pretty sure each other still had the dreams. This became evident when it came time for the twins to go to college. Dean decided to turn his hobby into a job and be an auto mechanic while, with a little pressure from Sam went to college as a part time student for Mechanical Engineering. Sam went to Stanford, but stead of taking up pre-law, he took Ancient Mythology and Linguistics with a focus in dead languages.

Life was good.  
XXX

General Jack O'Neill liked his job. not loved, but defiantly liked his job. Okay, okay he loved his job. He just did not love the stress of being Leader of the SGC. No, that was another lie. Not that the job was not stressful. It was, all the time, every time any of his teams went on a mission through the stargate. Every time a team was out of contact for an unknown reason, or a team did not make their scheduled call-in. But that was not the worst part of the job. Hell, the paperwork, that Jack to be honest complained about a lot, was not even the worst part of his job. The worst part was talking politics and to politicians. Well to be even more honest it was not per sei just talking to the politicians it was kissing their butts. Yes, kissing up the politicians and sometimes even their spouses was the HARDEST part of his new role at the SGC.

What was he thinking when he agreed to take on this role! He was no General Hammond. Jack knew when he took up the mantle when Hammond retired that he had REALLY BIG shoes to fill. And if Jack was honest with himself, he doubted that he will be able to fill them even half as well as General Hammond did.

But if one think was going to be clear after all this, was that Jack O'Neil did not regret any of it! Hell, he himself was surprised he even made to the rank of General in the first place. He was retired for crying out loud before Hammond brought him back. And when he did, he did not kid himself with higher aspirations. He led SG-1 well and even through it was rip with danger and terrifying unknowns, he loved going through that gate to the unknown each and every time.

But now he had other responsibilities. And even though he still missed going through that gate on a regular bias, he knew where he was needed most was right here as the head of the SGC.

XXXX

Jack O'Neill was working late in the office on a Friday night for two reasons. One was that earlier in the week there was a base emergency on one of the off-world sites that he had to attend too. And of course, when he came back three days later to a desk full of paperwork, all he really wanted to do was go home, shower, and go to bed. He'd just do the paperwork when he came in the next morning.

But as plans always seem to go, D.C called him as soon as he walked into the office with his cup of coffee telling him that a jet was coming in to pick him up in 10 minutes. Thankfully he was only away for two days, because he was fast running out of clean socks.

O'Neill was just finishing up the last stack of paperwork when Dr. Daniel Jackson walked into his office.

"Jack" Daniel said, getting the man's attention.

"Daniel?" Jack responded after a second waiting for Daniel to say what he came in to talk about. Because the good doctor always wanted to talk about something or another. "What are those?" Jack asked suspiciously after spotting the pages in Daniels' hand.

"Oh, yeah." Daniel exclaimed, "I'm actually really glade that I found you. I need your help with something"

Well you found me, so what are these about." Jack said grudgingly holding out his hand to take the pages from Daniel. He might as well do this stack too while he was on a roll.

After being handed the stack, Jack started reading.

"Daniel… why am I getting a missing persons' report for a Stanford student?"

"Yeah, that's what I got to talk to you about. Do you remember me telling you about the research project that got out sourced to my friend Dr. Sara Smith?"

"You mean the one about the ATA gene testing? What about it? Its not like the kids running the research know what it is anyway. They just think it's some weird genetic hiccup. Right?" Jack ask after a seconds hesitation. If the kids did know this would be a big security issue he realized.

"Well, yeah. The only one that knows the truth is Dr. Smith." Daniel quickly clarified.

"Then what is the problem exactly, and how does this involve the missing kid that," Jack takes moment to look at his watch, "hasn't even been missing 24 hours yet. He's a legal adult Danny boy, he probably just wanted to get an early start on the weekend."

"The problem is Jack that I think the NID got wind of the testing, specifically the Trust. Another, thing is that Samuel Colt isn't the only one to go missing either. There are 7 total missing as of today.

Xxxx

"Okay kids listen up," Jack started as he took in his former team. It was early in the morning on a Saturday, but everyone knew the drill. SG-1 sat around the conference table with mixed emotions waiting for their briefing to begin like they always do. Except instead of going through the gate, they will be doing something a little more un-orthodox for them. They have agreed to help find the people that went missing on the school grounds of Stanford. Gen. Jack O'Neil was luckily able to pull in some favors with his new political "friends", though Jack would never call them friends exactly, to be able to investigate the disappearances. The local law enforcement seems willing to have them aboard, if not exactly happy about. But at least they had their permission. Jack just hoped that they would be able to get through the investigation without stepping on too many toes.

"Daniel and I believe that the Trust has become aware of the research and testing of the ATA gene that has been outsourced to a small research team at Stanford University's Biology department under the guidance of a Dr. Sara Smith.

"Ah… quick question before we get too far into this," Cameron Mitchel butted in, "Do you think the leek could be from the inside? I mean we are talking about kids here, one of them could have told a friend or family member. Or the Trust could have gotten close to one of them for information." The lieutenant colonel asked speculatively.

"That could be a possibility, however the only person that knows the truth about the gene is Dr. Smith. She is the only one with the security clearance. The students under her guidance were only told that it's a rare genetic gene," Daniel informed them. "It a bit un-likely that the students were informed of the importance of their research. Though, it still could be a possibility, but let's get to the details first...

"As of yesterday evening, I was informed by Dr. Smith that a number of her students participating in the project and at least one Professor at the school have gone missing. All have disappeared from or were last seen on school grounds."

"An up until now the local PD have been at a loss to explain the disappearances," Jack O'Neill added, "at first they thought it was just a couple kids diching class before their spring break. So they chocked it up to normal college rift-raft. After the break ended and since even more kids and also a professor at the school have gone missing, they've started "scrapping the barrel" as it were."

"Ooh, you mean college parties" Vala happily pipped in, "I have seen your movies and I volunteer to go to one of those to ahh… search the premises, yes."

At that comment the only reaction was Teal'c raising his eyebrow at her. Vala pretended not to notice, only looking a Daniel in glee.

"Ah… No offense Vala, but I don't thing that would be a good idea nor will it be necessary," Daniel stated in a placating manner.

"And why not?" Vala more or less pouted.

After a quick and deep breath Daniel sighed, "Because none of the missing persons were seen at any event of that nature or said to be going to one around that time of the disappearances."

"Oh, we're looking for the not so fun ones then." She then leaned over to Teal'c as she stage whispered, "The Nerds," giving Teal'c a serious face and nodding solemnly to him.

"Ah… anyway," Daniel said trying to move things along. He cleared he throat to continue.

"From what I was able to put together it seems that the students were looking into the what percentage of the population has the gene, as well as how that gene is past on through the family lines.

"They first started by testing themselves first and also their Professors in their department. They than started moving into testing the student body of the Biology and other science majors to increase their testing pool. In the first couple weeks of testing they found that student Pansy Garcia, a 3rd year Chem major and Prof. Wade Rickenback both have the ATA gene."

"Let me guess. This Pansy Garcia and the Professor were the first to go missing," Cameron said.

Yes and no," Daniel replied. "The student Miss Garcia was the first to go missing yes. And it has now been a month since her disappearance. But Professor Rickenback has only been missing for 3 days."

With the click of a button their photos were projected onto a screen facing the conference table.

At that moment Teal'c decided to ask, "Would not the researchers realize that some of their subjects were disappearing"?

Before Daniel could answer his teammates question one of the airmen guarding the door entered saying, "I am sorry for interrupting, but there is a call for you General"

O'Neill nodded his understanding and signaled for them to continue without him as he followed the airmen out.

That's a good question Teal'c, and they did notice, but unfortunately at that time no one thought there was any correlation until the 5th student from the project went missing. All of them tested positive for the ATA gene in varying degrees. I think what ever the Trust is trying to do, they need a high concentration of the gene. My best guess is that they are trying to make their own gene therapy. I also think that is why they risked taking a Professor. He was reported to have the second highest gene concentration. It's on the level of are very own Jack O'Neill." Daniel added as more clicking brought up the other missing students and the Professor's images.

"Hold on. you said that Professor has the second highest gene concentration, or whatever. Then who has the highest?" Cam asked.

" That would be our most recent missing person, Samuel Colt." Another 'click' showed the photo of a shaggy haired youth. "As of yesterday afternoon, we now have 7 missing persons."

"8" O'Neill said while walking back into the room.

"What?" Daniel asked in slight confusion.

"We now have 8 missing, it turns out that Stanford tried to contact the brother of Samuel Colt yesterday after he was reported missing. There was no answer, so a message was sent to Lawrence Kansas PD to inform him about his brother. As it turned out Dean Colt joined the Airforce about four months ago and has been reported missing since 1900 Zulu yesterday. They didn't notice that his kidnapping was related to our thing until Lawrence PD called them asking to talk to Dean about his missing brother. That was two hours ago."

"That was right around the time that Samuel Colt disappeared, that can't be a coincidence." Daniel stated looking over his notes.

"Yeah, the base commander and I didn't think so either."

/ to-be-continued/


	3. Chapter 3

"You enlisted in the Airforce!?" Sam asked his brother in such surprise that it was pure luck that the guard on the other side of the door didn't hear his outburst.

a a"Yes, Jeez", Dean hurriedly whispered back, "please be quite!" He made a quick glance at the only entrance into their, lack of a better word, cell. In reality it looked like it was a boiler room in a past life. There was no boiler insight, and all other machinery were long past removed but the evidence of their presence was clear by the markings and stains that dotted the floor, as well as, piping that traversed the ceiling and walls traveling most likely throughout the building.

Sam also glanced at the only way in or out of their confinement in apprehension. Neither of them wanted to be separated now that they were finally back together and left alone. Well, mostly alone. The only other captive with them was a young man by the name of Jason Monsoon that Sam recognized from campus. He didn't really know the guy before all this started, but seemed to be levelheaded enough, through that might have just been the blood loss and exhaustion taking its toll out of him. Their captors have been poking and prodding them for what felt like a week at least, but in reality was probably only a couple days. In that time they only saw each other from a distance between forced blood donations and testing. Finally, after feeling completely like pincushions and very light blood bags. There were tied up and dumped in this small room.

Sam sighed and tried to relax against the metal piping that ran a crossed the wall that was at the prefect height to be the most annoying, as it was right at shoulder level and leaning against it comfortably was almost totally impossible. He wasn't even able to scoot down to rest his head on it as that would put too much pressure on his arms and shoulders since his wrists were currently being chained upward attached to a reinforced metal plate in the ceiling. The others were in similar restraints looking just as uncomfortable or worse. Though unfortunately with Jason being unconscious and in his position with arms also held a-loft, back bowed, and head daggling a couple inches from the floor, it was obvious that he was going to wake up with sever neck, back, and shoulder pain. Sam winched in sympathy.

Jason was here the longest out of the three of them. Sam remembered when a couple weeks ago when his missing persons email was sent around campus to tell people to keep a look out for him. Some of his friends thought he went on an early break and just didn't tell anybody, but apparently they were wrong. His been locked up with these strange scientists and their guards the whole time. This organization, whoever they are, seemed to be looking into this 'Ancient' gene that is apparently super rare, and that they seem to have in spades.

"… is that weird for you to understand? Sam, I told you that I was enlisting didn't I".

Sam didn't even realize that he zoned off until Dean said something to him, apparently not done with the hushed conversation.

"Well yeah," Sam replied. "You told me you were thinking about joining the service but you didn't say anything about the Airforce."

Dean let out a huff, "Well, where did you think I meant then, Jeez Sammy."

"Hey okay. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for you alright. I'm just surprised is all. I mean come on Dean, someone who is deathly afraid of flying joins up with the Air Force?" Sam said emphasizing the word Air a little more than seemingly necessary.

"I just wanted to be like…," Dean said before cutting himself off. "Well you know," he ended defensively.

And to be fair, Sam did know. "Yeah, I guess I do. I mean that's what we were told right? That he was an Airmen?

"Anyway, it's not like I need to fly a lot; not anymore anyway. Thank God! Going through that training was the hardest part I swear! It was the hardest thing I've ever done and I almost dropped out! Twice!"

Sam was surprised he was able to express all that feeling in a whisper that was barely louder than a breathe.

"But I mean it was worth it and all you know," Dean continued. "Though, to be honest I'm really glade I'll be on the ground most, if not, all of the time. Thank God for being an Aircraft mechanic.

"Either way it's still worth it you know, I mean were still killing monsters; different kinds of monsters, but still." Dean shrugged as best he could under the circumstances.

Sam knew what Dean meant of course. They always played that they were these really cool monster hunters. They dreamed of it most night in their childhood, and a lot of their games were monster hunter related. Where the other kids played Cowboy vs. Indians, they played Hunter vs. Monsters.

Xxx

In the time that it took to find all the right hideouts that the Trust had put together, three more people had disappeared, and two were sadly found dead. Of the two dead, one died from server loss of blood, and the other, though severally weakened by blood loss, died from other health complications. Thankfully the team was able to pin down the locations of the bases before any more bodies were found.

The first location seemed to be more of a holding facility and only had some medical equipment, temporary housing for the Trust employees, and only five of the missing people; four of them being Stanford students and the last being the only Professor taken. The five captives were in good health relatively speaking, and grateful for the nightmare to be over. Unfortunately, that still meant that four of the missing persons were still unaccounted for, including the Colt twins. With one more building left to search O'Neill was really hoping for a happy resolve.

The team had the old clinic surrounded with the help of local law enforcement. Going in, they were finally able to arrest a lot of the kidnappers and scientists on the grounds of unethical practices. It also helped that they found the rest of the captives. Three were tied up with chains in an old boiler room and the last was found strapped to an examination table with what looked to be a second blood bag being filled with the student's fresh blood.

It turned out that the scientists needed to keep bleeding the captives of blood every so often because they were trying to recreate an artificial ATA-gene that could be given to anyone. Something similar to the gene therapy that Doctor Carson Beckett was able to create on Atlantis. Thankfully, or unthankfully, the scientists were not able to repeat the process, let alone able to improve upon it, so they kept needing a fresh supply to study.

After all the arrests were made and all the victims were safely taken to the hospital for evaluation, that was when O'Neill realized something that he didn't before. None of these people will truly be safe going back to their old lives. He hoped he was making the right move, because these people could be so easily targeted again. They needed to go into hiding. The question was, where would be save from the Trust that they could all live with?


End file.
